Hard on the outside, but soft on the inside
by gaku4laifu
Summary: Kaito is always in a pink of health, although he had eat lots of ice cream in one day. But negative to Kiato, his Voyakiloid, who looks like a deadman walking. Everyone thinks he's hopeless to heal one day, except... Tekuno KIATO; a yaoi fanfic. Will be M in a few chapters forward. ...and in not good in English. Sorry.


"That annoying brat is sick again", grunted Dell, rolling his eyes.

It had been countless times Kiato had gone sick, and that day was the worst. Kiato has gone fever for about 2 weeks already, never better until now. Tekuno sighed. Although Tekuno is the most arrogant among all the voyakiloids, he's the only one that cares about Kiato. It's not that he likes him or something; he just think that's what friends supposed to do.

But the fact is negative in Kiato's mind; the care that Tekuno had given to Kiato all the time makes him got feelings for him. He wanted Tekuno to always stays besides him and support him although it's not shown in Tekuno's poker face.

Kiato never admits about his feeling to Tekuno; he's afraid of Dell, the most rude among Voyakiloids, because he could feel that Dell also likes Tekuno, due to his face that same as Gakupo Kamui, a samurai Vocaloid. He and Dell once starring some music video together like Dancing Samurai and Owata. When Gakupo enters this world to pay a little visit to poor Haku, Dell will accompany him everywhere and blatantly (in Kiato's vision) trying to flirt him!

Kiato lost in thought of trying to win Tekuno, until he heard a conversation from outside the room.

"Stop taking care of him.. he's incurable!", one spat.

Kiato closed his eyes, admitting the true fact mentioned. He knew it's Dell, although the voice is faint if you hear from inside the room.

Then he heard a reply from the unknown other one, but not understand what the other talked because it's too low in volume. The conversation ended with two pair of footsteps sound heard. Then, a silent creak coming from the door and it opened slightly.

A latter in long, silky white hair with glasses on enters the room, then closed the door. His pair of crimson eyes stared at Kiato with a shocked expression, made Kiato wondered why.

In sudden, Kiato was being hugged by Tekuno. Kiato startled at the moment; Tekuno is being weird.

"Shh...", Tekuno whispered lightly with a soothing voice that only Kiato can hear among everyone "I'm here. Don't you worry, I'm always being here to take care for you".

Now he got the fact that the one who's being weird is Kiato himself as he noticed that he's been crying all the time.

* * *

KIATO's POV

"Kiato-san... you awake?", asked Tekuno. I rubbed my eyes gently, then I grunted at the pain in my eyes after hours of crying. Using two thumb fingers, Tekuno helped me to clean my eyes gently. I can only stay quiet while he's doing what's on his mind.

'What's on his mind..?,' thought myself, as he opened his eyes after Tekuno rubbed his eyes, glance fixed on Tekuno's face as he see the latter satisfied, although only poker face shown.

I trithated to ask why Tekuno cares me so much "Umm... Teku- I mean, Hirane-sa-"

"Tekuno," the other stated. That made me wonder even more; usually he's mad when someone calls him his real name, especially Dell and Guma.

"Tekuno.. I've been wondered lately.. why do you care about me?" I asked, then suddenly I coughed loudly. Tekuno pat my back tenderly.

"This is why."

"What?"

"Because you're sick. If its not me, then who's gonna take care of you?"

I stare at the other in puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry" I said with an apologetic face.

He growled. Well that's scary. But what comes after turn it into beat-skipping.

"There's nothing you can apologise. Because you don't have to," he said with a little caring smile that only me can see it. "If you need someone to talk to, make me; I like not talking much," he leaned a little closer to my face. "..and if you need help, call me. I'll be there." he said, then pressing his lips on my forehead.

Softly. Tenderly. Gently. Friendly.

"I need to go now- need to accompany Dell-dono to help clean up the place Haku's boozed. Ya know how Anā-san'll looks like when she's mad." joked Tekuno. I laughed, but not too hard; can't due to my sickness.

"Sleep well, Kiato-san," said Tekuno.

"Its Kiato,"

"Kiato..-sama"

"Kiato."

"..kun?"

"No. Just Kiato" I said with a smile.

"Okay... Kiato~"


End file.
